1 Jessie Loses Her Voice
by Kris Love
Summary: Jessie has her fortune told, but what is it that makes her lose her voice? Read to find out. RR


Jessie Loses Her Voice  
  
The sun glistened over the ocean. Jessie, James, and Meowth were on the beach sunning themselves. "This is the life, James. Why can't we do this everyday?" Jessie commented. James was afraid to answer; the last time he answered this question she smacked him across the face with her fan.  
"Because we're always chasing those twerps, Jessie!" Meowth answered.  
"Did I ask you, Meowth!?" Jessie yelled and pulled her fan out and smacked Meowth across the face.  
"Ouch!" Meowth screamed and jumped up and clawed Jessie's face.  
"My face! My beautiful face! Meowth, you'll pay for this hollered Jessie leaping from her chair and started running after Meowth. After the two of them were out of sight, James started laughing.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Jessie had chased Meowth into a ghost town. Meowth ran right into a jail and came to an abrupt, sudden, stop. "Ah-ha! Now I got you!" Jessie cackled. Meowth didn't flinch. Then Jessie looked where Meowth was looking. There they saw.a fortune teller?! "What are you doing here?" Jessie asked the fortune teller.  
"Come, my dear, and see your future!" said the psychic, avoiding the question. Jessie and Meowth exchanged looks.  
"What harm could it do?" Jessie asked Meowth.  
"I don't see any," Meowth said. Jessie shrugged and walked over to the fortune teller. Meowth followed close behind.  
  
Back at the beach.  
  
James opened his eyes. He had been sleeping, but how long had he been lying there? What could be keeping Meowth and Jessie so long? Where are they? James started to gather their belongings when he heard someone calling his name, but it wasn't Jessie.it was. "Meowth! Thank goodness you're okay, but where's Jessie?" James said hugging Meowth.  
"You're not going to believe this." Meowth said. "James, she wants to get her fortune told and now that psychotic psychic wants to see you."  
"Why?" Meowth shrugged. "Well, show me the way," James sighed and followed Meowth back to the ghost town where Jessie and the psychic were waiting patiently for Meowth to return with James so they could begin the process.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
"So you're James?!" the psychic said when James entered with Meowth. Jessie turned to face James.  
"That's right!" James gloated.  
  
"Oh, brother!" Meowth mumbled and rolled his eyes. "Humans! I don't think I'll ever figure'em out."  
Jessie then stood up and led James over to the table. James sat down on one side of the fortune teller and Jessie on the other. The fortune teller waved her hands over the crystal ball. "I'm looking into your future. I'm beginning to see images," the psychic said.  
James peered into the ball. "That's funny! I don't see anything!" Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes. She was afraid to hit James in the presence of the spirits.who knew maybe her mom was watching.  
"I see three young children and a pikachu." the fortune teller started. Meowth, who had been napping peacefully under the table, woke up.  
"It's the twerps!" Jessie quickly said. "Do you see us?" The psychic peered into the ball again.  
"I see." the fortune teller squinted, "I see a meowth." Meowth leapt onto the table.  
"What am I doing?" Meowth inquired peering into the ball.  
"You are blocking my view," grumbled Jessie.  
"You are.eating?!" said the confused psychic.  
"That's nothing Meowth always gets more food than we do," Jessie replies.  
"WHAT?!" Meowth shouts. "I do not!"  
"I am seeing something else." Jessie shoved Meowth across the table to James. Peering into the ball, Jessie tried to make out what the fortune teller saw. James set Meowth on a chair beside. James squinted. "I see something!" James exclaimed joyfully; his joy, however, was short- lived. "Jessie, it's you and.oh-no! gasp! Jezebel!"  
"I can see that, but it looks like.we're fighting!? What could we possibly be fighting over?" Jessie asked.  
"Not what, my dear. You appear to fighting over a young gentleman. A very handsome man. His image is beginning to come into focus. He's tall, slender, has the most beautiful green eyes and blue hair I have ever seen." the psychic continued. Jessie and Meowth looked at one another then slowly made their way over to.  
"James!?" both said. James smiled.  
"I always knew you loved me, Jess!" he beamed.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
"But I don't understand what does it have to do with Jessie giving you control over her voice?" James asked the psychic.  
"It is a test. When people really love each other the often express themselves better if they use nonverbal "messages" to communicate it. Besides actions speak louder than words sometimes. You said yourself, James, that you felt that Jessie loves you. If you're right then the spell will be broken and she will be able to speak again. If not she'll be unable to speak until this future I foretold happens."  
James trudged over to Jessie and Meowth who were waiting at the edge of town. "Isn't this great, James? We can make fun of Jessie all we want and she won't be able to yell at us!" Meowth rejoiced.  
"Hump!" said James and hung his head. It was sure going to be hard to get Jessie to show her true feelings now that she couldn't talk. * * * *  
Jessie sat in front of one of her portable dressing tables and began braiding her long red hair. She so badly wanted to get James alone so she could prove to him that she loved him. After she finished braiding her hair she picked up a framed picture of James she had sitting on her table. A small tear trickled down Jessie's face onto the picture frame. Jessie quickly wiped the tear from her face and looked out the window. There she saw a beautiful sunset with James sitting on the hill. His head hung low. Jessie knew what she had to do.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
James sat there on a hill and hung his head. He looked down at his trademark rose and the picture of Jessie in his wallet, and let out a sigh. "If only Jessie would show her true feelings. I know somehow she does love me. I know I love her." he said aloud as tears streamed down his face. James closed his eyes and tried to block out the tears. Then he felt something on his lap that wasn't there before. He looked down. A tear came to his eye and a smile began to form on his face.  
"Jess, I knew you loved me!" he said. Then she drew closer. James embraced her. The two closed their eyes and kissed as the sun glowed radiantly behind them. Little did they realize Meowth had seen the whole thing.  
"What?! Can it be true?! They really do love each other?!" Meowth said looking through his binoculars at the couple.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
When morning came James was the first one awake. He crept from the campsite and into town. After he was into town, he looked around for a florist shop. "Perhaps if I get Jessie some roses of her own she'll show me her true feelings and the spell will be broken," James thought as he looked around for a florist.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Jessie had just woken up and was searching through her small bag of stuff in the Meowth balloon. There she found her giant fan. "Oh, well I can always get another!" she thought and proceeded to unfold it. She then reached into the bag again and pulled out a pen and her glasses, and began to write something on the fan. * * * *  
  
James returned to the campsite around lunch time to find Jessie and Meowth laying a picnic blanket on the ground. He looked at his bouquet of roses he had for Jessie. Quickly he put them behind his back. "Ahem!" James cleared his throat. Jessie and Meowth looked up. "Hi!" he said smiling at them.  
"I'll go get the basket, Jessie," Meowth said and walked off behind the bushes. Jessie motioned for James to come over to the blanket. James made his way over to her. She handed James her fan. "But, Jess, this is yours," he replied. Jessie pushed it closer. "Well, then," James said pulling the flowers out from behind his back, "these are for you." The two of them exchanged gifts. James looked back at Jessie. "Thanks, Jess, it's nice." Jessie slapped her forehead and motioned for him to open it. James opened it, and Jessie continued to sniff her roses. Dear James, the note read. Though I can never seem to say this verbally, I thought you should know the truth. James, from the moment when I first met you, you seemed different than all the other men. Maybe one day I will be Mrs. James Morgan. I love you, James! Love, Jessica. James ran over to Jessie. "And I love you too, Jessica, with all my heart."  
"You really do?" Jessie croaked. "My voice! It's back!" With that she gave James a hug and kiss.  
"Not so fast the fun has just begun," a voice behind them said. Jessie and James turned around.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
"Jezebel?!" James stammered.  
"Cassidy?!" Jessie said at the same time.  
"Look, James, I was disappointed when you ran away from home.and me!" Jezebel nearly shouted.  
"Jezebel, he doesn't love you; he loves me!" Jessie snapped.  
"Doesn't matter, Jessica, because you're not going to be around for it!" shouted Cassidy at Jessie.  
"I'm not going to let you two harm her!" James said sternly grasping Jessie's hand.  
"We'll, just see about that," Jezebel shouted. "Vilplume, go!"  
"Drowzee, go!" shouted Cassidy.  
"Wheezing, go!" James yelled.  
"Arbok go!" yelled Jessie in unison. The four of them battled long and hard. Then, in the mist of the fight, Meowth came wandering back.  
"I got the picnic.AAAHHH!!!" Meowth screamed.  
"Don't just stand there screaming, you fool! Do something useful!" shouted Jessie to Meowth.  
"Right!" said Meowth and launched himself at Jezebel and Cassidy. "Scratch attack," Meowth told himself.  
"My face! Look what your stupid Meowth did to my face, James!" Jezebel shouted.  
"I'll be back, Jessie, you can bet on that!" Cassidy yelled, too. With that the two girls took off running.  
"I'm so glad you're okay," James said and brushed Jessie's hair away from her face. Jessie smiled and laid her head on James' chest. Meowth came wandering over.  
"Me too, James, me too. I'm also glad you're okay," she sighed. "James, I've got a question."  
"Shoot."  
"Where you referring to me that one night when you were looking at the sunset?" James' face turned as red as Jessie's hair.  
"Well, uh.that depends on how much you love me." Jessie lay her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes.  
"Oh, James, I love you. I love you with all my heart," she whispered. James lay his head on hers and closed his eyes.  
"And I love you too, Jessica!"  
"Come on you, two love birds, I'm hungry already!" shouted Meowth. "Come on let's eat already."  
  
The End?! 


End file.
